Moonlight Secrets
by Whispering Mink
Summary: Orihime is entranced and drowned in reciprocated lust to her caretaker. Ulquihime Lemon.


**Moonlight Secrets**

One-shot & Lemon

**Summary: **Orihime is entranced and drowned in reciprocated lust towards her caretaker. Ulquihime Lemon.

_**A/N: **__Okay, this is a challenge to myself because of boredom and lack of better things to do. xD I've noticed that I usually want to avoid sex scenes in my fics, never getting too detailed, and I want to make up for that with this one-shot. In my eyes, sex isn't something to hide or be ashamed of, but even so I tend to have a hard time writing about it._

_So this is one huge! Lemon to practice myself – and a small treat to all of the Ulquihime perverts out there ;p I don't blame you_

_**Warning – This is one heavy lemon with no real story what so ever. Only read it if such fic's doesn't offend you x)**_

_And to the rest of you;_

_Enjoy ^^_

_

* * *

_

He was there.

How she had longed to feel him ever since they had been separated by the cruelty of fate – feel the contours at his chest, feel the softness at his lips and once again feel the harsh yet gentle hands roam at her body.

How she longed for him.

She allowed a soft breath to leave her throat when he moved close; the cold radiance that his body always seemed to emit, sending a familiar feeling of pleasure down her spine.

She pulled him closer by placing her fingers at the back of his head; his presence alone overwhelming her and his scent making her feel at home.

Orihime had never been a very sexual creature; in fact, she had been completely inexperienced until just recently.

She couldn't even remember how it had started… how they ended up entangled in each other one late night, only illuminated by the soft glow from the moon that shun ever so brightly through the bars in her cell.

And she couldn't remember how she ended up longing for the fierce touch and the painful marks that he always left at her body. No matter how harsh or how bold he had been, she only craved more of him.

_She was addicted to the pleasure that was him._

Orihime allowed a heavy and somewhat surprised moan to tear from her throat, when she felt the familiar feeling of his hands as they roamed at her body – soon enough, finding hold at the sensitive area at her chest.

He played masterful tricks; the soft molding movements from his palms, sending shivers down her spine, as she tugged impatiently at his uniform to let him know that she longed for him.

It didn't matter if she was still fully dressed or not, the mere friction his hands created through the fabric, was enough to make her arch in anticipation.

However, Ulquiorra wasn't the type of person to hurry… Orihime had learned that much about him. No matter how much she tugged, encouraged or whispered he kept being cold and calm. He was always in control.

When she moved her hands restlessly onto the back of his head, gently trying to touch the soft skin he hid beneath the white collar of his Espada uniform, she felt how the rather hard massaging stopped and was instead replaced by the delicate feeling of his fingertips.

She moved her body against his when he opened the front of her uniform - trying to encourage him in every way she could while kissing his cheeks softly.

His skin never changed; it was always cold and rather tough.

Once her uniform was removed, and she stood exposed only in her underwear, she placed her arms around his waist and dug her fingers onto the back of his uniform – clinging onto him for dear life.

As if on cue, she instantly felt him respond; his cold and powerful hands finding their way to her hips while the floor disappeared under her feet.

She had always been astonished by his strength. Even though his form was slim and slightly muscular, he possessed the strength to lift her like she was no more than the burdensome weight of a feather.

Placing her hands at his shoulders to balance herself, he moved her towards the couch she usually slept at, and when her back hit the soft fabric, she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close.

The feeling of his tongue was quickly introduced to her neck, while she longingly tried to remove his shirt – the shirt that was still hiding the majority of his gorgeous white skin.

Apparently noticing this, Ulquiorra withdrew one of his hands from her thighs and used it to fully open his shirt instead.

She often noticed how he refrained from removing the shirt completely – simply leaving it open, as if that was enough.

And it was.

She placed her fingers at his chest – outlining every small contour as if she wanted to map out his whole body and remember it for later.

However, he didn't leave her unattended for very long, and she arched her back from the sofa when his hand moved from her bosom, to her stomach and down to the edge of her panties.

He didn't bother to remove the light piece of fabric, as he slipped a finger between her legs and into the spot that made her squirm with just a light touch.

The feeling was absolutely overwhelming, no matter how many times he had done it before, and her breathing quickly became heavier with every small move from the finger inside of her. Several small whimpers wanted to leave her throat, but she masterly held them down.

However, it became harder and harder to keep silent, and by the time a second finger was added and the invading feeling inside of her was intensified, she finally allowed the whimpers to escape her throat.

She desperately clutched at his back, while he, seemingly unaffected by the stimulation he was giving, kissed the soft skin at her stomach.

At the time she was moving with the feeling of his fingers, encouraging and welcoming the feeling, he stopped.

She whimpered at the loss, while pulling him up towards her – placing quick and needy kisses across his cheek, forehead and occasionally his lips. He wanted him to continue and not hesitate.

His response to her kisses was somewhat slow as he seemed to focus his beautiful green eyes at her bosom instead.

Removing her white bra with a swift movement, she once again encouraged him by wrapping her legs around his waist; her hands eagerly fumbling with the cloth that held his pants in place.

She was surprised at how familiar and calm she felt around his body… and how safe and accepted she felt when baring her own body to him as well.

It didn't feel unnatural or forced at all; she longed, wanted and _needed_ him… and she believed that he did the same.

It was a reciprocated action.

She removed the cloth that held his pants together completely, and as if that was a signal to the Arrancar above her, she immediately felt his body as he forced her further against the sofa.

She cried out when he, without any real warning, pushed her panties down and entered her.

Even though she was more than ready because of the build up pressure in her stomach, it always hurt at first. However, the 4th was more than aware of that.

So instead of succumbing to the pleasure that would await him if he forgot about her pain and simply moved inside of her, he started kissing her collarbone – his soft yet cold tongue trailing down her body while his hands forced her legs apart to allow him better access.

When Orihime felt like she had adjusted to his size, she timidly moved against him – her small delicate fingertips scrapping slightly against his back when the first hard thrust was introduced.

The friction alone tore a hard and sudden moan from her throat – breaking the silence that the 4th Espada never did anything to break.

No matter how many times they had been entangled, and no matter how many times he had filled her and made her squirm in a mix of pleasure and pain, she couldn't get enough.

It had evolved into one huge cycle; he entered her room, silence filled their surroundings, and sooner or later they ended up clutching at each other's clothes until they both felt satisfied.

They never spoke; actions were all they had and no explanations were needed for what they did.

She cried loudly when he found an even tempo to move inside of her. She had no way of comparing the force of his thrusts, but even so, it felt like every movement could end up breaking her.

Her breath came in urgent puffs as she pushed against the Arrancar above her – desperately trying to meet all of his movements, though the sheer impact was hard to bear. It was only at such times, she could see the glimpse of attachment in the otherwise indifferent green eyes… and it was at such times, where he seemed the most alive.

Though the feeling of his hands at her thighs were rather hard, the tip of his black fingernails digging into the soft flesh to keep her in place, she could only feel bliss and pleasure.

The piercing green color that started down at her, drowned the occasional feeling of pain as she clawed at his back when his movements only intensified by the moment.

Her legs were shaking with every impact and the build up pressure in her stomach made her toss her head to the side – her breath urgent, craving, and begging for the air that refrained from entering her lounges in larger portions.

The occasional grinding from his hips, made her whimper and arch her back, while the feeling of his fingers were added to the small nub that made her squirm with every touch.

He was ruthless and untiring – his fingers trained and familiar with what brought her the most pleasure.

And then he spoke;

"Surrender to me."

It was the first time he had ever spoken during their 'sessions', and the sudden realization almost made her forget about the intense stimulation that threatened to drive her over the edge.

He never spoke during such times…

A heavy moan tore from her throat when his fingers added more pressure – creating circular patterns that made his name roll across her tongue and onto her lips in a chant of pure pleasure.

She trembled when it all collided - her body shaking and her eyes clenching shut as she clawed at the white Espada uniform that still hung at his shoulders.

Her breathing became steadier, though she still felt the unbelievably deep and hard movements inside of her.

Never even once did he moan or groan, though she felt how his movements were enforced and how his body pressed harder against her own the moment he presumably reached climax as well.

Her body fluttered slightly and with soft sensation of him releasing inside of her – the feeling alone, overwhelming all of her senses.

She desperately tried to hold onto his shoulders even when it ended.

He grinded inside of her, as if to be sure that he was done, before all of his movements slowly died, and he removed the cold white hand that had caused her the highest peak of pleasure.

She never expected him to stay… but even so she always felt slightly disappointed, when he just moments later started retracting from her still bared form.

She could only watch behind impassive eyes as he once again started redressing himself; tying the piece of cloth that held his pants together, though he, for some reason, always left his shirt open after their 'sessions'

She couldn't help but smile slightly, before whispering softly just before he left;

"I surrendered to you long ago…"

* * *

_**A/N:** I actually kind of liked this lemon/one-shot thingy – and that's really a rarity xD Hope all of you enjoyed it, and please throw a review in my direction before leaving ^^_


End file.
